Dick Jones
"I had to kill Bob Morton because he made a mistake. Now it's time to erase that mistake." - Dick Jones Dick Jones is the true Main Villain from Robocop. He is portrayed by Ronny Cox. Dick Jones serves as the senoir vice president of Omni Consumer Products (OCP), as well as both a corrupt businessman and the employer of Clarence Boddicker, which he sends to kill Bob Morton after the creation of Robocop in order to finish his own Law Enforcement creation called ED-209. The B Team Storyline He and Clarence were Robocop's Main Enemies, but they were killed. However, one of their Master brings them back to Life. They are separated as enemies. Clarence is working for Dystopia League and Dick is working for Deathless League as one of a Main Members and plus one of the Main Antagonist In The Upcoming Adventures, It's revealed that Dick has some rivals with Clarence. After he betrayed him, Dick will kill him along with The Deathless League. However they made their move early before Discord. Dick escape from the heroes and join forces with another team called The Immortal Faction. However, he learns of Jim's betrayal of Zeus to his Robot Master. Dick hates Robots, so he work for "Lord of the Evil" when Zeus is Done. Dick left The Immortal Faction to work with someone else who is more knowledgeable. It's been revealed to be Hunson Abadeer all along. Dick has join him and told him he can build robots, Dick is now one of the Robot Builder Experts. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Dick returns like The Nightosphere Empire. However, like the rest, he joined forces with Lizbeth to take down Discord and Sigma, his archenemies: Clarence Boddicker to Discord and The Traitors to Sigma. Dick then uses his robots to help the others train against what they should see coming. Jones then alongside Jeremie acts as mission control for Smith and Hades in their fight with the mutated plant. He also apparently hates the parasitical flood as well as bloodbending. Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 14 Dick Jones appears as one of the two main antagonists of Fire Rebellion: Season 14. He aims to stop Cloe Carter from completing the creation of the new E-10 power armor series. Allies: Clarence Boddicker (formerly), Hunson and his new Empire, Enemies: Robocop, Clarence Boddicker (he betrayed him by Discord), P Team, the Dystopia League,the Immortal Faction, Discord, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Order of the Just, Knights of the Just, Knights of the Galaxy, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Robocop Universe Category:Fifth in Command Category:Former members of The Immortal Faction Category:The New Hunson Abadeer Empire Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:The V Nightosphere Crusaders of the Empire Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Major Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Business Villains Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Guest Stars Category:Former Members of The Deathless League Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Enemies of the Galaxy Warriors Category:Allies of the New Ozai Society Category:Allies of Cerberus Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead